Une passion secrète
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Sakurai garde secret le fait qu'il dessine des mangas pour une raison bien précise... AoSaku!


**Titre: **_Une passion secrète  
_**Genre: **_Romance surtout, un peu de fluff et d'angst (de la part de Sakurai – «désolééé» xD)  
_**Rating: **_K+__  
_**Personnages: **_Aomine/Sakurai, un peu d'Imayoshi et de Wakamatsu, mention de la sœur de Sakurai_

**Note: **_Alors... ce truc était sur mon ordi depuis surement... ouf, autour d'un an? Peut-être un peu plus, un peu moins, je suis pas sûre. En tout cas, je l'avais pas publié parce que j'aimais pas comment j'avais fait la fin. Pour info, j'en avais fait un lemon à la base, mais ça faisait trop PWP, je trouvais que ça éclipsait le début. Du coup je l'ai retrouvé dernièrement et j'ai ré-écrit le dernier quart du texte à peu près. Je suis plus fière de ce que j'ai fait maintenant (Aomine est choupinou je trouve), alors j'ai décidé de publier._

_J'espère leur avoir rendu justice. Perso c'est l'un des premiers couples que j'ai vu (en fait, la scène où on voit Aomine pour la première fois et qu'il pique dans le bento de Sakurai, je me suis tout de suite dit que j'allais les shipper xD), du coup il garde une place spéciale dans mon cœur._

_Tout cette histoire est parti du fait que Sakurai dessine des mangas. J'ai arrangé tout ça à ma manière et voici ce que ça donne! En espérant que vous allez aimé!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Sakurai, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà vingt-trois heures, soupira. Son devoir, qui au passage était dû pour le lendemain, n'était pas terminé et il devait se lever à six heures. Avec un soupir, il se frotta le front et regarda la page qu'il était en train de dessiner. L'envie de la continuer était forte – après tout, il s'agissait de la scène qu'il imaginait depuis le départ –, mais il écouta pour une fois sa conscience et ouvrit son cahier de cours. Le devoir lui prendrait une heure à peu près; vers minuit, il aurait l'opportunité d'aller se coucher et d'ainsi obtenir six heures de sommeil. Toutefois, il était bien conscient qu'à peine l'aurait-il terminé que, peu importe sa fatigue, il reviendrait sur son dessin.

Sa passion principale, bien avant le basket, était de dessiner des mangas – mais ça, personne ne le savait. Il rêvait d'en faire sa carrière : c'était la raison pour laquelle il y travaillait tant, quitte à passer des nuits blanches. Il ne l'avait dit à personne, non pas parce qu'il était gêné d'avoir un tel rêve, mais parce qu'il savait qu'on tiendrait à voir ses œuvres; or il n'était absolument pas question que ses amis et sa famille les voient. Son genre de prédilection n'était pas exactement bien vu et il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils revoient l'opinion qu'ils avaient de lui.

Tout avait commencé quand il était tombé sur un manga qui appartenait à sa grande sœur – à l'époque, elle était préadolescente et lui devait avoir autour de huit ans. Il s'agissait évidemment d'un shoujo, une romance bien typique à l'eau de rose. Il était tombé amoureux du genre et du héros tout à la fois, sans encore réaliser tout ce que cela impliquait.

Contrairement à ses amis qui lisaient des shonens, il avait pris l'habitude de lire en cachette des shoujos qu'il volait à sa grande sœur. Il avait continué ainsi jusqu'à ses douze ans, moment où il avait trouvé un autre genre dans la bibliothèque plutôt bien fournie de son ainée. Il avait cru en regardant la couverture qu'il s'agissait d'un autre manga pour adolescente, car la couverture portait réellement à confusion. En lisant, il avait réalisé que le protagoniste était un homme, et non une fille comme à l'habitude – même si, décidément, il en avait tous les attraits.

Sakurai avait malgré tout lu le tome au complet, incapable de s'arrêter, et la réalisation l'avait frappé d'un seul coup : il aimait les hommes. C'est à partir de ce jour-là qu'il a ressenti le besoin de dessiner des hommes, d'abord de façon assez innocente, puis, à force de lecture (sa grande sœur était apparemment une _fujoshi_, bien que personne dans sa famille ne le sache sauf lui), avec de plus en plus de perversion, jusqu'à faire des scènes pour adultes. Il avait tout naturellement penché vers le manga comme support, qui lui permettait d'assouvir à la fois sa soif de romance, qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait commencé les shoujos, et de perversion.

C'était son seul moyen d'assumer sa sexualité : il savait bien qu'il aurait besoin de beaucoup de chances pour se trouver un partenaire, sans compter qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à sortir du placard. Il rêvait à un amour comme dans les histoires qu'il dessinait tout en sachant que c'était fort improbable, voire impossible.

Il était minuit et demi quand Sakurai termina enfin son devoir. Avec la logique infaillible qu'il ne lui restait que bien peu à dessiner (raisonnement qui l'amenait toujours à tout revoir), il se remit à son manga. Une autre raison le poussait à ne jamais montrer ses œuvres à qui que ce soit : depuis le début du lycée, il utilisait toujours les mêmes personnages, tous deux basés sur des personnes réelles qu'il connaissait... un peu trop bien.

Avec une petite gêne, il écrivit dans une bulle le nom de la personne de ses rêves : Aomine-san. Il avait beau l'avoir fait des dizaines de fois, la réaction était immanquable : il rougissait et sentait le besoin presque irrépressible de s'excuser d'exister, même si personne n'était au courant. Bien sûr, il se sentait mal d'utiliser son coéquipier pour assouvir ses perversions, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Ses _seme_ se transformaient toujours sans qu'il ne le veuille en Aomine et plus il essayait de s'en éloigner, plus il s'en rapprochait.

À la bulle suivante, Sakurai écrivit son propre prénom et imagina l'objet de son affection le dire avec la même expression faciale qu'il lui avait dessinée. Rougissant de plus belle, il se cacha le visage dans ses mains et, pour la millième fois peut-être, se traita de tous les noms. Comment s'arrogeait-il le droit de pervertir ainsi l'image de son ami?

Il n'était pas sans savoir qu'Aomine n'était pas exactement pur non plus : il n'arrêtait pas de regarder des revues d'idoles et de parler de leurs poitrines qu'il aimait par ailleurs généreuses. Malgré tout, Sakurai se sentait sale et hypocrite, parce qu'il n'était pas homosexuel, lui, et qu'il se sentirait trahi s'il tombait sur ses dessins...

Le cœur lourd, l'arrière de Touou cacha ses feuilles dans son bureau et se coucha dans son lit. Il était passé une heure du matin : avec un peu de chance, il pourrait dormir un petit quatre heures... s'il arrivait à s'endormir malgré la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Il ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça longtemps : l'école, les pratiques matinales de basket et celles de l'après-midi, en plus de ses séances de dessins le soir, tout cela augmentait son stress qui n'arrêtait jamais de s'accumuler.

Parfois, il se demandait comment il pouvait encore être en vie. Il trouvait toujours la réponse quand il posait le regard sur celui qu'il aimait. Il put ainsi s'endormir en pensant à l'élu de son cœur, un certain joueur de basket égocentrique, de mauvaise foi, pervers et paresseux – l'homme idéal, si on lui demandait son avis.

~xxx~

À six heures, un cadran sonna, réveillant un Sakurai qui aurait bien aimé continuer son rêve. Toutefois, il réussit à accumuler le courage de se lever et s'habilla rapidement, avant de descendre avec son sac à la cuisine. Comme d'habitude, personne n'y était : toute sa famille se levait après lui, puisqu'il avait des pratiques le matin. Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et se confectionna un petit déjeuner qu'il engloutit en moins de dix minutes, avant de finaliser le bento qu'il avait entamé la veille.

Quand enfin tout fut prêt, il regarda sa montre : six heures et demie. S'il ne partait pas bientôt, il serait en retard. Il se dirigea donc vers la sortie et accueillit l'air frais sur son visage. Tout en marchant, il réalisa qu'on était en octobre, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne connaissait Aomine que depuis une demi-année. C'était peu; il avait l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'était la vie sans son amour, il doutait même d'avoir vécu avant le printemps dernier tant la chose lui semblait impossible.

Quand le lycée fut en vue, il délaissa ces pensées et y entra, avant de se diriger vers la pratique. Il constata sans surprise qu'Aomine brillait par son absence. Il ne venait pas le matin en grande partie parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se lever tôt – ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas venir l'après-midi aussi. D'ailleurs, ce trait de personnalité plaisait bien à Sakurai, ça le rendait plus mignon – il n'en avait pas besoin, certes, mais c'était un petit plus.

Malgré tout, il se sentait responsable de lui : la première chose qu'il fit en entrant dans les vestiaires, ce fut de s'excuser à Imayoshi, lequel insista pour qu'il cesse cette habitude éreintante. Il aurait bien voulu, mais à peine prenait-il la résolution d'arrêter que le premier mot qui lui venait à la bouche, c'était «désolé!». Alors, il se contenta de baisser la tête et de s'excuser une fois de plus, comme toujours. Son senpai soupira, mais ne quitta pas son sourire, signe qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment – ou, en tout cas, qu'il le cachait bien.

La pratique se passa aussi bien qu'à l'habitude – c'est-à-dire que Wakamatsu n'arrêta pas de se plaindre de l'absence d'un certain joueur étoile alors que son collègue s'excusait d'exister, pendant que le capitaine soupirait sans trop en avoir l'air – et, en peu de temps, Sakurai se retrouva en classe. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes avant la cloche que le retardataire aux cheveux bleus daigna enfin se présenter. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, juste devant son ami, et sa tête retomba tout naturellement sur son bureau. Il s'apprêtait à dormir comme si la chose était normale en cours – elle l'était pour lui, il faut dire.

En habitué, le châtain lui donna un petit coup avec son crayon. La réaction fut sans surprise : le grand basketteur sursauta et se retourna pour fusiller son ami du regard, lequel baissa les yeux à la fois par gêne et par culpabilité (mal placée, précisons-le). Enfin, le lycéen aux cheveux bleus se retourna vers l'avant, adopta une position décontractée au maximum et fit mine de suivre le cours plus ou moins attentivement – c'était le maximum qu'il pouvait faire. Sakurai devinait son expression, qui devait à l'instant être de l'ordre de l'ennui et de la fatigue.

Le premier cours se termina sans anicroche. Pendant la petite pause, Aomine se coucha une fois de plus sur son bureau, cependant que Sakurai le regardait, un air rêveur dans le regard. Lui aussi était fatigué, probablement plus à raison que son paresseux ami, mais il y était trop habitué pour le laisser transparaitre. C'est pourquoi il ne prit pas la peine de se coucher sur son bureau, à l'instar de l'autre fainéant, et se contenta d'observer ledit fainéant pour les cinq minutes que dura la pause.

L'autre cours fut semblable au premier et bientôt la cloche annonçant l'heure du midi résonna sous les exclamations de joies des élèves. Aomine se releva et, sans demander l'avis de Sakurai – qui de toute façon ne lui aurait rien refusé –, le prit par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'au toit.

C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient développée depuis trop longtemps pour que le châtain se souvienne de la date exacte, mais il se rappelait que c'était en mai ou juin, époque où la température était très clémente. En octobre, la donne était un peu différente : il ne faisait pas si froid, mais rester une demi-heure assis sans bouger sous les bourrasques occasionnelles du toit, c'était frisquet. Néanmoins, jamais Sakurai n'aurait osé proposer qu'ils mettent fin à cette pratique, bien au contraire.

Comme toujours, ils étaient seuls – il faut dire que l'accès était en théorie interdit, mais, dans la pratique, Aomine ne s'en souciait guère. Le châtain comme à l'habitude se sentait coupable de franchir un interdit, mais il commençait à s'y habituer : après tout, c'était impossible de ne pas s'y faire lorsqu'on côtoyait leur joueur étoile.

Ce dernier avait, comme à l'habitude, un sandwich acheté. Sakurai ouvrit son bento et sortit deux paires de baguettes. Il empoigna la sienne et commença à manger, pendant que son ami engouffrait son pain. Quelques minutes plus tard, Aomine avait pris sa paire de baguettes – car oui, elle était pour lui – et, en s'assurant bien de passer son bras gauche autour de son épaule, pigea un morceau et le fourra dans sa bouche.

Sakurai avait bien essayé de lui faire un bento séparé une fois, mais Aomine avait quand même pigé dans le sien, surement parce qu'il trouvait la nourriture meilleure quand elle n'était pas dans son plat à lui. Le plus petit était donc revenu à son seul bento, qu'il confectionnait maintenant deux fois plus gros, pour combler l'appétit de son meilleur ami.

Franchement, il n'allait pas se plaindre que celui-ci envahisse sa bulle et l'entoure – pour aucune raison – de son grand bras. De cette façon, il n'avait pas froid. Grâce à sa chaleur corporelle et au rougissement qui le prenait quand il était si proche, il n'avait pas à craindre les intempéries. C'était ce qui expliquait pourquoi il tenait tellement à venir sur le toit malgré le froid.

Dès que leur repas prenait fin, Aomine s'installait immanquablement la tête sur ses cuisses et fermait les yeux pour faire un petit somme. La première fois, Sakurai lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait, et il avait simplement répondu qu'il était plus confortable que le sol – il n'en doutait pas, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait comme réponse. Cela dit, il ne s'était pas senti la force de rajouter quoi que ce soit et, depuis, ils perpétraient cette habitude.

Cette fois ne fit pas exception. Pour les quinze prochaines minutes, le châtain put observer son amour secret sans que celui-ci en sache quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, il n'osa pas le toucher, de peur de le réveiller.

La cloche résonna et tira Aomine de son sommeil. Il se releva, se frotta comme toujours les yeux et regarda Sakurai avec un air incertain, l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là. C'était toujours pareil et le châtain sourit une fois de plus – il adorait être le seul à voir son ami dans un tel état de vulnérabilité. Néanmoins, le plus grand se reprit bien vite et ils s'en retournèrent à leur classe.

L'après-midi suivit le même cycle que le matin et l'entrainement arriva. Pour cette fois, Sakurai réussit à convaincre son ami de venir avec lui, même s'il ne sut jamais comment il y parvint – il n'avait pas l'air de meilleure humeur qu'à l'habitude, pourtant.

Néanmoins, il en résulta que l'entrainement se passa encore moins bien qu'à l'habitude. La présence d'Aomine rendait Wakamatsu encore plus irritable qu'à l'habitude, et ce, bien que ce soit son «souhait» qu'il vienne aux pratiques, ce qui prouvait une fois de plus qu'il n'avait aucune espèce de logique. Sakurai pour sa part s'excusa de tout et surtout de rien, pendant que l'Aomine en question flânait dans son coin plutôt que de pratiquer, démotivant ainsi la plupart des joueurs. Imayoshi enfin tentait de redresser la situation, sans tout à fait y parvenir, et préféra soupirer en demandant à leur as de ne plus venir (bien sûr, Wakamatsu s'emporta, comme il le faisait toujours, et Sakurai s'excusa).

Ils en ressortirent tous plus essoufflés qu'à l'habitude. Au moins, on était vendredi, et cela voulait donc dire qu'ils avaient congé jusqu'au dimanche. Sakurai avait un avis partagé sur cet état de fait : il pourrait enfin dormir, mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il ne verrait pas Aomine pendant deux longues journées.

Aussi, il fut plutôt content quand, alors qu'ils rentraient pour une fois ensemble, Aomine lui demanda sur son habituel ton nonchalant :

- Ryou, je peux aller chez toi?

C'était à peine une question, mais Sakurai ne s'en formalisa pas et préféra acquiescer avec enthousiasme. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence ni embarrassé, ni lourd. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'Aomine s'imposait chez Sakurai, même si l'inverse n'était pas encore arrivé à ce jour – ainsi, le châtain n'avait jamais vu la maison de son ami encore.

Ils atteignirent la maison sans entraves et Sakurai, alors qu'il allait leur préparer des jus et un encas, remarqua une note sur la table lui expliquant que ses deux parents n'arriveraient pas avant tard dans la soirée. Sa grande sœur ayant quitté leur maison pour étudier à une université lointaine, ils avaient donc, Aomine et lui, la maison à eux tout seuls.

Le châtain se sentit sourire et amena ses victuailles jusqu'à sa chambre, où son ami était déjà bien installé sur son lit, un manga (un shonen, bien sûr; ses yaois étaient bien cachés) ouvert devant les yeux. Il enregistra à peine sa nouvelle présence et se servit à manger sans le regarder ni le remercier. Sakurai, en habitué, s'installa à son bureau pour faire des devoirs.

Même s'ils n'interagissaient pas directement, la seule présence d'Aomine dans sa chambre le rendait de bonne humeur, et c'est pourquoi il fit ses devoirs en souriant. Une heure plus tard, il avait terminé, et il était en train de fermer son cahier lorsqu'il entendit son ami se lever. Celui-ci vint s'appuyer sur sa chaise et lui parla près de son oreille. Pour lui, le geste n'avait surement aucune signification particulière, mais Sakurai sentit son visage s'empourprer.

- Ryou, passe-moi ton cahier.

Le châtain ne sut pas comment refuser et lui donna l'objet que l'autre convoitait. Pendant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, le plus grand s'employa à retranscrire ses réponses dans son propre cahier. Sakurai se demandait parfois si c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il venait chez lui, mais il préféra ne pas demander, de peur qu'il le lui confirme.

Lorsqu'il termina, le plus petit reprit son cahier et le fourra dans un tiroir. Il était bientôt dix-neuf heures et il avait faim. Néanmoins, il ne fut pas le premier à le proclamer :

- Ryou, j'ai faim.

- Je sais, fit Sakurai, je vais aller nous cuisiner quelque chose. Tu peux attendre ici.

Aomine ne se fit pas prier et se réinstalla dans son lit avec la même série de manga que plus tôt, quelques tomes plus loin. Sakurai, même s'il se savait manipulé, sortit de la pièce avec un sourire et se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine.

La demi-heure qui suivit fut employée à faire deux Omurices – il savait que son coéquipier en raffolait. Il installa les assiettes sur la table en l'appelant, mais son ami ne daigna pas faire acte de présence et Sakurai dut aller jusqu'à sa chambre pour le chercher.

À peine ouvrit-il la porte qu'il sut que quelque chose clochait. Premièrement, Aomine n'était pas à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé et était plutôt installé à son bureau. Ensuite, il regardait avec un peu trop d'intérêt des feuilles que Sakurai reconnut trop facilement. Le cœur plus lourd que jamais, il réalisa que son ami était tombé sur ses mangas.

Il fit la première chose qui lui vint en tête :

- Je suis désolé, Aomine-san, désolé d'exister!

L'autre nota enfin sa présence et lui fit remarquer sur un ton ambigu, sans encore le regarder :

- Ryou, c'est toi qui as dessiné ça.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Sakurai hocha quand même la tête en s'excusant une fois de plus. L'autre déposa les feuilles sur le bureau et se retourna complètement pour faire face à Sakurai. Enfin, il continua à dire l'évidence :

- C'est nous deux, là-dedans.

Sakurai baissa le regard et avoua :

- Je suis désolé, Aomine-san, j'ai pas fait exprès, je te le jure!

Puis, le surprenant, Aomine éclata d'un rire moqueur et s'exclama :

- T'as pas fait exprès de dessiner une scène de sexe entre toi et moi? Tu pourrais trouver plus crédible, non?

Le cœur plus bas que terre, Sakurai osa un regard de biais vers Aomine et lui demanda :

- Ça... enfin, ça te dérange pas? Désolé, je devrais pas te demander ça, c'est sûr que ça te dérange! Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû!

Aomine s'arrêta de rire et retourna son attention sur les planches. Puis, l'air vaguement pensif, il reprit :

- Bah, honnêtement... je m'en fous un peu.

Sakurai releva des yeux pleins d'espoir sur lui. Alors peut-être ses sentiments étaient-ils retournés?

- Je veux dire, c'est un genre de passetemps, non? 'Fin, comme moi avec mes idoles?

Redoutant où la discussion s'en allait, Sakurai tenta un faible :

- Si on veut, mais...

L'as à ce moment se releva et lui fit, l'air de nouveau ennuyé :

- Ça me dérange pas, que tu me prennes comme modèle, je sais que je suis bien foutu. Essaie juste de faire en sorte que personne d'autre voit ça, ça pourrait porter à confusion.

Puis, sans demander son reste, il se jeta sur le lit et demanda, en changeant totalement de sujet :

- Au fait, le repas est pas encore prêt?

Alors là, Sakurai avait imaginé plusieurs réactions de la part d'Aomine, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il interprèterait de cette façon-là. Ça dépassait son entendement. Était-il à ce point insensible aux sentiments des autres? Il n'avait aucun mal à croire que Sakurai avait des idées perverses à son idée, mais il ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit qu'il y avait peut-être plus?

C'était rare, mais Sakurai à ce moment-là se fâcha. En agrippant la poignée de la porte, il lança, la voix tremblante de honte et de colère :

- Je t'aime, Aomine-san!

Comme l'autre se contentait d'émettre un son surpris, Sakurai releva le regard et lança :

- Je suis amoureux de toi, imbécile!

Puis, il réalisa seulement maintenant ce qu'il venait de dire et ses genoux flanchèrent. Rendu sur le sol, il baissa honteusement le regard et entreprit de s'excuser d'exister, d'être une telle plaie, d'être amoureux de lui. Il sentit de suite des larmes envahir son visage. Il avait vraiment tout foiré, jusqu'au bout!

Il fallut un certain temps à Aomine pour réagir, et, quand il le fit, ce ne fut que pour lancer d'un air totalement ahuri – à croire qu'il était plus surpris qu'il l'aime que le fait qu'il fantasme sur lui :

- Ryou, ce, enfin, c'est vrai?

Sakurai se contenta de hocher la tête et il tenta d'expliquer :

- C'est pour ça que je te dessine, j'ai beau essayer d'imaginer un autre personnage, il devient toujours toi! Je suis désolé, je manque de volonté, j'aurais dû réussir à créer un personnage...

Aomine, qui devait se sentir mal, lui ordonna en se relevant :

- Ferme-la, tu veux? Tu me fatigues.

- Oui, désolé! Répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

L'as soupira en s'approchant. En regardant ailleurs sous la gêne, il lui tendit la main et lui fit :

- Tu vas pas rester affalé là quand même.

Sakurai se sentit sourire et se dit une fois de plus que c'était pour ce genre de raison qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Il prit sa main et tenta de se relever, mais Aomine y mit aussi de la force et il se retrouva donc tout contre son torse.

Après un moment de flottement, Sakurai se repoussa aussitôt en rougissant et s'excusa. En se grattant la nuque, le plus grand demanda :

- Arrête de réagir aussi bizarre, Ryou, ça fait étrange.

- Désolé, fit Sakurai en se faisant plus petit.

- Et puis, ajouta l'as, essuie ton visage aussi, il est tout dégueu.

Il fit comme on le lui demandait en s'excusant une fois de plus. Enfin, Aomine demanda d'un ton nonchalant :

- Donc, est-ce qu'il est prêt, le repas?

Sakurai lui sourit, le visage maintenant sec, et lui expliqua :

- En fait, je venais te chercher pour ça.

L'as acquiesça d'un bref «okay», mais il avait l'air un peu dans la lune tout à coup. Il ne se dirigea pas du tout vers la cuisine et resta immobile, le regard perdu dans l'étude d'un mur. Sakurai, déstabilisé, lui demanda après quelques instants :

- Aomine-san, tu viens?

Au lieu de lui répondre, l'as posa de nouveau son regard sur lui et lui demanda à brule-pourpoint :

- Donc ton manga, là, c'était plus qu'un fantasme.

Sakurai se sentit aussitôt rougir – il avait pensé qu'ils laisseraient ce sujet de côté. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait bien caché ses planches... comment avait-il pu les trouver? Il avait fouillé dans tous ses tiroirs? À la recherche de quoi? Le connaissant, il cherchait surement des magazines pour adultes. Enfin, d'une certaine façon, on pouvait dire qu'il en avait trouvé.

Laissant de côté ces questions, l'arrière de Touou baissa le regard et expliqua :

- C-C'est sûr que j'aimerais sortir avec Aomine-san, m,-mais si tu veux pas t'es pas obligé! D-Désolé de le proposer, évidemment que tu voudras pas, t'es hétéro après tout, et même si tu l'étais pas, je suis qu'un moins que rien. Je suis désolé, Aomine-san, oublie tout ça!

Pour attirer son attention, le plus grand le prit par les épaules et lui fit :

- Ferme-la deux secondes et écoute-moi!

Trop effrayé par son geste soudain, Sakurai se retint de toutes ses forces de s'excuser et acquiesça silencieusement. Aomine prit une respiration comme pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et lui expliqua :

- Bon, je sais que je regarde toujours des magazines d'idoles, et franchement j'adore les gros seins, mais, comment dire...

À partir de ce moment, ses yeux, qui fixaient les siens jusqu'alors, se détournèrent et il se mit à rougir à peine – avec son teint foncé, c'était à peine visible, mais indéniable. Il enchaina, le ton moins certain :

- Euh... ça me dérange pas trop? Je veux dire, de peut-être sortir avec toi?

Pourquoi semblait-il lui poser la question au juste? Après un rire nerveux, il baissa la tête et avoua :

- C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive pour un mec, mais je te trouve mignon parfois, t'sais. J'ai jamais réalisé avant maintenant que ça pouvait peut-être être ça en fait.

Sur ce, il délaissa ses épaules et, en le contournant, tenta de changer le sujet :

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je crève de faim moi!

Il fallut un certain temps à Sakurai avant de comprendre qu'Aomine venait plus ou moins de lui demander de sortir avec lui... quoiqu'avec sa façon de le formuler, c'était on ne peut moins clair. Il se sentit rougir encore plus en se disant que c'était impossible, Aomine ne pouvait quand même pas considérer avoir une relation amoureuse avec lui!

Et puis c'était quoi cette façon de dire les choses? Sakurai s'était toujours imaginé qu'il aurait plein de confiance en lui dans ce genre de situations. Il semblait pleinement expérimenté et, même s'il ne l'était pas, il devait être du genre à s'en foutre.

Était-il si embarrassé par ses sentiments?

Sakurai était tellement déboussolé qu'il finit par se rendre dans la cuisine sur le pilote automatique. Aomine était déjà en train d'engouffrer son Omurice et, dès qu'il le vit, il lui dit, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé :

- Ryou, viens, avant que ça refroidisse.

Encore sonné, l'arrière de l'équipe se contenta d'acquiescer et s'assit en face de lui, mais il se trouva incapable de manger, voire même de seulement ouvrir la bouche. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à comprendre ce qui se passait, à appréhender la vérité. Il y avait une grosse part de lui qui pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve et qu'il allait se réveiller. Après tout, comment leur as pourrait-il aimer un champignon tel que lui?

- Comme d'habitude, c'est super bon, Ryou.

Ce dernier acquiesça vaguement, toujours sans parler. Aomine n'en fit pas de cas et, après avoir fini, il lui demanda :

- Tu manges pas?

Toujours incapable de parler, Sakurai nia et Aomine, sans le lui demander, prit son assiette. Le châtain le regarda faire sans même songer à l'arrêter.

Quand il eut fini, le plus grand se releva et fit à son meilleur ami – ou petit ami? – :

- Tu viens, Ryou? On était censé regarder un match de basket, non?

Sakurai se réveilla et, en se levant, il retrouva enfin la voix :

- Ah oui! Enfin, c'est si tu veux, bien sûr... désolé!

Aomine eut un sourire et s'approcha de Sakurai pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Puis, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il le traina jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, laissant à Sakurai le soin d'installer le DVD dans le lecteur. Puis, comme d'habitude, Sakurai s'installa à côté de son ami sur le lit et ils commencèrent le match.

Après seulement quelques minutes, Aomine passa mine de rien un bras autour de ses épaules – avec le fameux truc de faire semblant de s'étirer. C'était plutôt normal, alors Sakurai n'en fit pas de cas, jusqu'à ce que le plus grand le rapproche de lui et dépose sa main sur sa taille plutôt que son épaule. Il sursauta, mais n'osa pas se défaire de son étreinte, songeant que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Pas très longtemps après, alors que Sakurai de toute façon n'arrivait plus à suivre le match, Aomine posa ses doigts sur son menton et le tourna pour qu'ils se fassent face. Sans lui demander son avis, il se pencha sur lui. Le châtain n'osa pas fermer les yeux, de peur de se réveiller d'un rêve, et il put donc voir son visage se rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'il l'embrasse enfin.

Honnêtement, il avait souvent pensé qu'Aomine serait très demandant, voire violent, même avec leur premier baiser – quand il se permettait de l'imaginer. Aussi, il fut plutôt surpris quand l'as se contenta de déposer ses lèvres à peine quelques secondes et d'aussitôt les retirer. Il rougissait un tout petit peu, Sakurai le remarqua une fois de plus.

Alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait l'embrasser de nouveau, Aomine se détourna plutôt et fit semblant de se concentrer sur le match. Sakurai, déboussolé, retourna se lover contre lui en songeant que, décidément, il n'aurait jamais envisagé les choses ainsi. Aomine était en fait plutôt attentionné et surtout très embarrassé et timide, ce qui était totalement imprévu. Sakurai du coup se demanda si c'était la première fois qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un.

Ce n'était qu'une des raisons de plus à ajouter sur la liste de ce qui le rendait mignon, entre le fait qu'il était pervers, paresseux et qu'il avait des tendances sadiques.


End file.
